User talk:Wolfspirit97/Archive 2
Siggie Hi, Ivyclaw. Sorry about the character creations; I won't create any more. :) Yes, I'd like a siggie. Here is the information: Color: gray on Ember and sky blue on star and 23. Also, bright red on fire and white on ice. Wording: Emberstar23... fire and ice! Symbols: a flame Size: I am not sure what size is, so whatever size you want. :) If you need any more information on my siggie, just leave a message on my talk page! Thanks!--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 23:59, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 It's Emberstar! Hi, Ivyclaw! I will probably be on more than I have, because I have Internet now. But I will be on almost every day after the 28. Also, may I have a cat in every Clan? I will roleplay them. Bye!Emberstar23... fire and ice! 00:32, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Yes, I'd like a background. Can it be blue? Thanks!--Emberstar23... fire and ice! 02:26, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 OwlClan Hey, do you want Skyfeather to be Birdstar's mate in OwlClan? In one of your RPG, it seemed like it. I'm fine with it! :D From your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Hey Hey, Ivy, I'm sorry, but I don't deserve my admin rights any longer, I am not active on this wiki at all, so, could you take my admin rights down? I'm so sorry, I just don't deserve them. Feathernose Rarity 8D 08:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) FAQ page Hey Ivyclaw! That admin FAQ page is really helpful; thanks for sending it to me!--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Apprenticeship Hello! When can Redkit and Vinekit from ThunderClan become apprentices? Just want to know! Thanks! :) From your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:34, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Sorry About Kits Hi, Ivy! About adding kits, you and Prowllu said I could make a family for some of my cats, so that's why I added the kits. Sorry about adding them. I won't add any kits unless I have your permission. Your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Hey Ivy! Just wanted to comment on your siggie. It's awesome!Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:26, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Project Charart Hello, Ivy! I'd like to join the Project Charart, but I need a mentor. Could you mentor me, please? Your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 00:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Vacation- Ayee, Just came to say that I'll be off Thursday-Monday of this week. ^^ I'm going on vacation. I might be online Monday, but that's a slim chance. Just thought I'd check in. Later. <3 Prowllu. Projects and Siggie Hey, Ivy! Seedpaw and Vinepaw can save ThunderClan. Okay, you can make a siggie for me like yours. Could the pattern of the colors be blue, yellow, red, pink, purple? (same wording, too.) I saw that Adderclaw needed a charart. Could we work on that? Thanks! Your friend,--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:01, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Yeah, I'll need a little help on that, please. Thanks so much for working on my siggie! Also, how should Seedpaw and Vinepaw save ThunderClan?Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:25, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Okay, why don't we do a practice one? I'm new to the project, so with a practice one, I think I'll get a feel for what I'm going to be doing. :)Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 So I go to Banks, choose the right blank, and how do I start making their pelt color? :) Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 16:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Hi, Ivy! Something went wrong with my current signature, the really cool one you first made me. If I enter the original siggie code, will it work? Your friend,Emberstar23... fire and ice! 15:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 IceClan Hi, Ivy! Do you want Darkheart to have an apprentice? Prowllu kind of wanted her cat, Flamepaw, to be a medicine cat. Thanks! Your friend, Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:38, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Do you think, in WaterClan, we could make the three senior apprentices warriors already? (Stormpaw, Scarlett & Lizardpaw.) Just tell me what warrior names you'd like Scarlett & Lizardpaw to have. - 21:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi!!! I'm Red, Prowllu's sister. She told me it might be nice for me to leave you a note and say hi. So.. Hi. XD I'd like a signature, and from what she's telling me as I type, you make them, right? I'm gonna have her type stuff out for me, because I'm a bit slow at typing, Lol. {Hey Ivy. Gonna fill this out as I talk with Red.} Color- Maroon, Dark purple,white and gray. Wording- Redwillow35,(big letters,please.) & meow.(in small ones.) a family joke.Lol! Symbols- none. Size.- Medium-ish. Suprise her with the words & things. lolo.. It doesn't matter to either of us. Alright, she's done, I hope. -.- Bye Ivy. <3 Gonna let her go on and I'll finish her tutorial! I'm done. XD Bye, Ivyclaw. Red! Hi Ivy! (Or Ivyclaw, Firesky, Wolfspirit etc.) I was wondering if you could make me a rollback or admin... You probably won´t because I Suck anyways! Anyways, I was just hoping you would. Luv, ✽Mistyfern ✽☽ P.S: Like my siggy? I made it! You can probably make a better one anyways! xD. ✽Mistyfern ✽☽ Mistyfern Okay, so she copied my signature, and that is absolutely NOT acceptable. Can you please help me fix this problem? I do NOT appreciate her copying it! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 13:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. So sorry to bother you! ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 03:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) =Request-= '''Color:' Prowllu in a deep purple, fading to a darker shade, and meow, i'm a dino in white, fading to teal/blue, and the back ground... can you make it silver? :) Wording: Prowllu, meow, i'm a dino. Symbols: ☼ in front of Prowllu. Thank you! Ivy, thanks so much! Thank you! Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23